1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display driving apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display that is a medium for displaying information has increased. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and a plasma display panels (PDPs) are increasingly used.